Annoyances
by Mystgify
Summary: With her sister kidnapped and minions "loyal to Malistaire" chasing her, will Caroline be able to save the initiate? With friends and enemies, and her 'oblivious' attitude, will she find out what exactly is going on? also a bit of drama as a genre
1. Where it all Began

**Well hey there! **

**Welcome to my world of Wizard City. **

**OH wait! No, it isn't MY world but rather KingsIsle's, they own Wizard101 :P**

**This is just my interpretation if it was real ^^**

**Sorry the chapters are short, but you probably have more stories to see as well ;)**

**If you want them longer, just review, pm me, or whatever and I'll see if I can add more :)**

**(Wizard101 has been disclaimed.)**

* * *

Pt 1

* * *

_"Hello? Is anybody in here?"_ asked Haley.

She walked cautiously into NIghtshade's tower. Although she was a diviner, or storm mage, she did have low health and fizzled quite a lot. If she died now, she'd have to walk all the way back and she was definitely not going through all that trouble without a mount again!

All of a sudden she was pulled into a battle circle and a mysterious figure along with a scarecrow minion were before her, already picking their attacks. Haley looked at her hand; she held a storm prism, 2 wand spells, a storm blade, 1 thunder snake, a storm shark, and a thermal shield. She cast the prism on the minion to rid of him first. The minion used a snake on her while the boss passed. Second round, they all passed. Before Haley could pick her storm shark to cast on the minion for the third round, a voice whispered to her, _"What are you doing in that tower?"_. She quickly cast storm shark on the minion before it was too late, it worked. Haley replied in relief that she didn't fizzle, _"Doing what I have to do: defeating Lord Nightshade!_" Then came snowflakes that floated everywhere as someone teleported in. _"Hale- LOOK OUT!"_

It was her sister, who had the most worried expression on her face. The boss had cast a poison on Haley, who was now on the verge of dying. The thaumaturge (ice wizard) quickly cast a frozen armor on her younger sister, then glared at the mysterious boss. _"That isn't Nightshade."_ she said. _"Then who is it, Caroline?"_ Haley asked, a bit frightened. "_It's one of Morganthe's minions! He may be a weak bug, but he's certainly too powerful for an initiate."_ Caroline replied. _"Sooo, you think you can beat me, weakling?"_ said the cloaked bug as he cast a skeletal dragon at the ice mage._ "Lol, you must be joking, right? You're as weak as Malistaire."_

While Haley healed herself, Caroline cast a quick enchanted serpent and defeated the silly bug in one hit. _"You weren't even good enough for a rank 3 spell... Are you alright, Haley? That poison seemed strong..."_ Caroline turned to her sister. _"Haley? Haley? By the giants, why her!"_ Haley lay unconscious on the floor.

* * *

Pt 2

* * *

Her sister was unconscious and the tower was surrounded by rank 2 and 3 minions of Malistaire.

No matter how much she told them that he was past all that "take over the spiral stuff" they wandered around threatening the young wizards. At least it served them good training.

(back to the story)

It wasn't a matter of whether she could defeat them or not, a transcended wizard like her certainly could. However, she had to get her sister to safety and it wasn't like she could just port out with her, teleportation only works with one person.

Haley's face got worse, she looked she was in more pain than ever! Caroline started to panic, she wasn't a life wizard, and her polymorph only worked in battle, and she ran out of bottles to heal her fallen sister.

Leaves flew everywhere! Caroline looked up in surprise to see that her close friend, Sestiva Lightbloom, had just ported.

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Caroline Moongem. What are you doing in Wizard City? Could it be he- What's wrong with Haley?"_ Sestiva asked, shocked that something like this could happen in such a world.

"_She's poisoned. Can you help her?"_ the worried ice mage responded.

"_Yea, sure. Set her down on this table. ... Are there annoying undead outside?"_ Caroline set lay Haley's still body on a nearby table in the tower and turned toward the door.

"_Mmhmm, I'll guard the door while you work your magic... Thank you."_

"_Sure, no problem, it's the least I can do for you :P."_

Caroline froze the door. The enemies sensing the improved defenses grew paranoid and started banging at the door, trying to get inside.

"_Grrrrr. You annoyances better back off before __**I**__ get out there!"_ Caroline growled. The noise outside only grew louder. She stuck her sword in between the crack in the door and started shooting freezing arctic shots at whatever was on the other side. The pests finally quieted down.

Meanwhile, Sestiva summoned a vampire to suck out the poison, then a fairy to help heal Haley's wounds and to bring her back to being conscious.

The young diviner quickly shot up and asked, _"Did I win?"_

Sestiva and Caroline stared at her, then burst out laughing!

"_Ha ha ha ha ha! You wake up from 'poison sleep' and that's the first thing you say?" _laughed her sister.

"_Oh my gosh! XD You scared me half to death, Haley! Ha ha ha ha ha! XD"_ Sestiva somehow managed to say as she rolled on the floor.

"_I was poisoned? I thought it was a dream... Ever since I entered this tower, I thought it was a dream."_ Haley cautiously said.

"_Rea-"_

Before the worried sister could even say her line, someone had summoned them and the tower lay empty once more.

* * *

"_Man! that was a good shower... What the heck! What happened to my tower? And my minion! NO! He was my best friend. Man, now I have to choose someone to clean up, __again__ :("_ - Lord Nightshade

* * *

**Hope you liked it and please review ^^. I'll upload every Friday and Monday night. If you want your O.C. in it feel free to pm me, even if you read this months after its published :P**

Review, comment, suggest, point out, etc. :)


	2. So it's true

**This should be interesting...Looks like an old friend is there as well. o:**

**Hello guys and welcome to my story taking place in the magical world of Wizard101 ^^**

**OWNED by KingsIsle!**

***Wizard101 has just been disclaimed***

* * *

Part 1

* * *

Ambrose! Why'd ya call a thaumaturge here? I said I could handle it if only I had a theurgist by my side."

"No, no. Ms. Moongem has to go."

"But Headmaster-"

"No 'buts', Mr. Waterflame. Now, if you would please fetch my pet Gamma and crystal ball, we'll get things moving along."

Zachary Waterflame opened the door that connected Ambrose's house to his tower. He dropped his bow as he saw the young diviner staring at him. His apprentice who went off to defeat Lord Nightshade was here? Did she get defeated?

Haley blinked. "Zac! :D" she exclaimed, ready to jump onto him and hug him.

"W-What are you doing _here_ Haley?"

"Caroline, Sestiva, and I were summoned. :3"

He looked inside. Gamma wasn't on his pedestal, but rather on the arm of Haley's older sister.

"C-C-Caroline? You're the thaumaturge?" Zac explained, still shocked that such a nice girl was even chosen for chose a terrible task. It would devastate Caroline to know that - _Haley collapsed._

"Haley!" Sestiva caught her as she fell and took her to her professor.

* * *

Part 2

* * *

"Just as I feared." Ambrose came in. "Haley is being summoned to an evil sorce's side, most likely Morganthe's." The trio transcended had never seen Ambrose so serious before. "The power of Bartleby, myself, and the young divining mage is enough to stop the force. However the mysterious power is strong enough to draw out her consciousness."

Caroline sat on a desk, petting Gamma. She certainly loved birds. Although, after all Ambrose had said, Zac found it weird that she hadn't showed a different expression (she was gleefully happy) and hadn't said anything. Gamma cooed softly, as if purring, as she scratched his head.

"Hey ice girl!" the diviner said, quite loudly, "Aren't you worried about her? This should be heartbreaking news, shouldn't it?"

She got up and handed Gamma to the headmaster. "I'm aware. Headmaster Ambrose told me a few days after Haley entered as a diviner. I knew that what just happened would happen one day, I just didn't expect it so soon. That's why I called for his help when she collapsed the first time in the Haunted Cave."

Sestiva returned and knew they were going to fight... again. They always did.

"I've been here longer than you, do you really think I'd be kept from a secret, especially one that concerns my sister?" She showed Zac her fake, cheery smile. He hated that about her. She was almost never herself. He'd known her since they were back on Earth. He even took on her sister as an apprentice, and she still hasn't shown him her true self.

Sestiva entered.

"Um, anyways, guys, headmaster, what do we do now?" Sestiva tried to calm down the tense feeling in the air.

"Now we fight!" exclaimed Zac.

"Fight what?" asked Sest.

"There shall be no fighting. Don't get ahead of yourself young wizard. Go home for now, we've seen what has happened, leave it to me. Report back here tomorrow, perhaps at noon."

"What? But-" Zac looked at Ambrose's face as he slowly showed hints of anger. "Yes, sir." He started walking home. _"Thank you..."_ whispered a voice. It sounded like Haley, but he disregarded it and walked out into the Commons.

"You, two as well, rest up."

* * *

Part 3

* * *

The two girls conversed for a second. Then they spoke almost together.

"Headmaster," Sest asked.

"You haven't yet explained. Why were we summoned?" finished Caroline.

"Oh yes my dears! I summoned you two because I have observed you young ladies and have decided to have you two, Zachary Waterflame, and a few other wizards go on a quest to find the source of evil Morganthe is getting her power from." Ambrose answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Sestiva.

"As you know, Morganthe has been trying to take over the Spiral recently. She was a very intelligent mage when she attended Ravenwood. She knows a battle she can not win is upon her. She would not normally keep going along with the plan if there is no chance of success, not by her own will."

Caroline started to start to catch on, "That means she might be working for someone!"

"Exactly, young wizard." said Merlin _**(a.k.a Ambrose)**_

"But why?" Sestiva questioned.

"That answer is for you to find out."spoke the headmaster.

"Oh, ok." The two girls said. "We'll be going then. Goodbye headmaster. Bye-bye Gamma! :)" Caroline said.

The two girls left the tower.

* * *

"And what do you think of _that_ girl, Gamma?"

_Coo!_

-Ambrose and Gamma

* * *

**It's 100 words less than the last one, but I wrote this one out before typing it so I could'nt really tell how long this'll turn out to be.**

**Hope you like it and comment, question, suggest, point out, and/or review! Please :).**

**Also, if you would like your O.C. included, pm me or something and I'll weave you in. Though please give me a basic personality bg**(background if you dk) **and what you wanna be (the goody heroes, the badass bad heroes/villains, the random guest character in a chapter, and I think that's it.)**

* * *

**Edit* I accidentally wrote Sabrina like twice instead of Sestiv****a…. Sorry about that -.- but it's fixed now ^^**


	3. Encounter

**Ciao signore e signori ^^ - Hello ladies and gentlemen (in italian :P)**

**I'm starting to wonder why I named this 'Annoyances'. I guess I'll come back to its meaning later.**

**Anyways**

**Back to the world of Wizard101... NOT owned by me but by none other than the wonderful company of KingsIsle ^^**

**If you're reading this and don't remember what happened last, I don't quite remember either... but I think they just left Ambrose's tower, and looks like they ran into someone.**

**Bear with me in these boring stages :P I can't get to anything without introducing the characters ^^**

**...*Starting story now that disclaimer and notes are done*...**

* * *

Part 1

* * *

"Caroline!" It was Zac.

"Hey Zac." Care responded.

"Hello Zachary." Sestiva said.

"Whatcha girls doin'?" he asked.

"I was gonna go pvp for a bit, what about you Sest.?" Caroline said.

"I was just going to check on Haley. Moolinda hasn't answered me at all about her status, so I'm a bit worried."

"Oh, okay. I'll meet up with you later."

_Sestiva waved, then left._

"So, Zac. You waited for us?" Caroline asked.

"Well, yea. I just wanted to ask you a question." he said.

"Why didn't you just whisper it to me?"

"I figured Ambrose was telling you guys why you were summoned so I didn't want to interrupt you guys."

"Ohhh. So, what is it?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me? Haley could be a _source_*?" he whispered.

"Well...She was only 8 when she entered Ravenwood and that was last year. We weren't sure she could be one though the possibility was rising. She was still too young to be sure."

Zac only nodded. Then Caroline started again.

"You know how we're mostly allowed to enter this school when we're 10 or older? Well, the only reason Haley was accepted to this school was because I was here. If not she would've come in next year."

He could see the panic in her voice, she wasn't that good of an actress.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Zac asked again.

" I- I was too busy I guess." ^^; "Most of the thaumaturges are busy helping Professor Greyrose direct the winter winds away with the army of Snow Angels, and I'm also in high school back on Earth, so I have to keep up with the homework from there, too. Either way, it doesn't matter if she's a source or not, she's still gonna be Haley. I don't really see a reason for you to know..."

Zac sighed and grabbed her shoulders. "Caroline. Relax. You're rambling..." He let her go.

_"I'm sorry"_ she whispered.

"Lol, no, I'm sorry I brought it up. Anyways, weren't you going to sign up for pvp?" he asked.

"Oh, I already did :P. We can sign up for it in our spellbooks now, didn't Ambrose tell you?" Caroline giggled.

"Memo for Mr. Waterflame!" squawked a bird as he landed on Care's arm. Zac untied the note and he flew away squawking other ramblings.

"Dear...pvp...spell book...Thank you." Zac read the note. "Fail -.-" He thought (and said.)

Caroline laughed almost instantly, her sincere smile was thanking him for the comedy.

"Hey, can I join you? For pvp? We always fight, why not together? :P" Zac said, now that Caroline seemed more relaxed.

"Huh?" she said, still recovering from her fit."Oh! Oh yea, sure ^^." she opened her spell book and created a 2v2, 50+ lvl, practice pvp queue. Zac joined it and soon they were in the brand new Celestia arena.

* * *

Part 2

* * *

"Woah! So this is the new Celestia arena?" Zac whispered to Caroline.

"Yeah. Cool, huh?" :)

"Lol, totally." Then he looked over to the opponent's side.

They were two boys dressed in Marleybonian clothing, they were teens, like them. Their names were Caleb Silverblade and Mason Starcatcher. They were death and myth, respectively, and wore each other's school colors.

"I think Caleb is myth and Mason, death." Zac whispered into Care's ear.

She got a surprised look at his naive attitude then realized something. "You barely pvp, right?"she whispered back.

"Yea, I'm always with your sister."

";) don't assume their schools so fast, buddy. Just like I may look like myth, I'm ice :P."

She then said out loud: "Hey guys! Let's have some fun shall we :)"

"Lol, You seem awfully confident." said Caleb. "But, hey :P"

"You guys aren't treasure users are ya?" she asked.

"No," replied Mason, "besides, this is practice. Who'd be desperate enough to use those in practice?"

"A lot of unfortunate souls :P" she said. She liked using terms like that instead of meaner words (idiots, noobs, etc.).

The match began. Zac and Care were first. Zachary used a thermal shield while Caroline cast a Balefrost, being careful not to use her blades (she has an ice blade) nor any of her defenses (they would just destroy the towers). The other two cast a fortify and a myth blade.

After many rounds of spell casting and pets casting 'Sprite' onto their owners, Caroline the Thaumaturge and Caleb the Necromancer were left. Caleb had about 800 of his life left and Care had around 1000. The ice mage had an enchanted Wooly Mammoth in her hand a blade floating around her, her balefrost was luckily still up as well. She cast it... but fizzled.

"Dam." she said.

Caleb then cast a tower shield. The next round she stole it and Caleb cast a wraith, replenishing a bit of his health.

"I hoped you wouldn't do that." he said, sighing.

Her mammoth reappeared and this time it didn't fizzle.

"Phew." sighed Care and Zac.

Gg's were said all around and the ice and storm duo had won with an overkill of 1003.

"Dang girl, you got some power." Mason said.

"There are people who have more damage than me, though." she said, kind of blushing.

"Still, for a thaumaturge... And people can't normally beat us :P." said Caleb, slowly eyeing her, his curiosity seeming peaked.

"How are you guys still ranked 'Private' though?" asked Zac, slightly blocking Caleb's view of his friend.

"We don't like the pressure that comes from doing ranked." said Caleb, realizing that he was staring at his opponent.

"Yea, and that place is full of treasure-using losers" said Mason, laughing a bit.

Zac and Care laughed.

Zac turned to Caroline, "Hey, we should see how Haley's doing."

"Yea, sure." She turned to her former opponents, "We'll see you guys later, cya 'round."

"Bye." "G'bye" said the guys.

They both ported out to Sestiva.

* * *

"Was that the thaumaturge and diviner Ambrose was talking about?"

"Yep, seems like it."

- Mason & Caleb (respectively)

* * *

-From the sidelines-

"So _that's_ Ms. Moongem. This'll be interesting :]"

- future character**

* * *

***source: **_term created by none other than me meaning a person with a certain amount of mana, or 'power' in their self. Usually referring to those who have 75% or more of the concentration of power. Since they're part human, wizards can not have 100% concentration. Every wizard has the potential to become a source when they are born. Mana grows in oneself until one reaches their first decade of living or so. It's like 'growing' in humans, it has its short spouts from time to time as a teen and stops increasing as one becomes an adult wizard._

_Fun fact_Ambrose has 95% concentration of power; Morganthe has 85%

****future character**_ will be announced prob. soon. But another character will appear next chapter, separate from this 'ba- _ I've said too much..

* * *

**So before I continue: Please review, etc.**

**I've been thinking of this for a while, but I can't make a separate chapter for it. After receiving a message about it as well, I decided to actually do it in this chapter instead of next chapter. So without further ado, below is the profiles of the main characters in this story so far (meaning not including O.C's I haven't been told about before now.) I'll also put a pic of each wizard somewhere online (if only I could do it here), probably tumblr or google plus or something.**

* * *

Caroline Moongem

Age: 14

School: Ice-Lvl 70

B-day: Sept. 19

Likes: Ice cream, cool breezes, mountains & glaciers, animals, comedy

Dislikes: Liars, heat, disgusting creatures, non-fashionable clothing, transformations, rudeness

Personality: Honest, sweet, smiles & nods, refuses to be rude, shy, caring (hence nickname Care)

Fave Color: Blue

Haley Moongem

Age: 9

School: Storm-Lvl 12

B-day: Oct. 9

Likes: cliffs, oceans/water, company, fighting, feeling powerful

Dislikes: Solitude, weird people, being thirsty

Personality: Curious, headstrong, defensive, oblivious

Fave Color: Yellow

Zachary Waterflame

Age: 15

School: Storm-Lvl 70

B-day: March 14

Likes: Adventure, feeling dominant, rain, hanging out

Dislikes: Cowards, feeling weak, inconceivable nonsense

Personality: Headstrong, overprotective, logical, outgoing

Fave Color: Violet

Sestiva Lightbloom

Age: 14

School: Life-Lvl 70

B-day: May 31

Likes: Gardens, sunny days, helping others, romance novels

Dislikes: Knitting, being left out, dying/being defeated, the death school, gloomy auras, oblivious people

Personality: Nice, helpful, outgoing, caring, confident, cheerful, optimistic

Fave Color: Light Green

Caleb Silverblade

Age: 16

School: Death-Lvl 70

B-day: Dec. 21

Likes: Fog, seclusion, thinking, his pet ice beetle, adventure

Dislikes: Noisy things, crowded spaces, feeling sleepy, cheery people

Personality: Serious, studious, secretly caring, overprotective, headstrong

Fave Color: White

Mason Starcatcher

Age: 16

School: Myth-Lvl 70

B-day: Nov 16

Likes: stars (astronomy), adventure, sleep, food

Dislikes: Gloomy auras, lack of sleep, feeling hungry/lack of food, being alone, dinosaurs

Personality: Comedic, fun-loving, imaginative, family-oriented, cheery, serious-when-needed, oblivious-purposefully, secretly studious

Fave Color: Yellow

* * *

Here are some pics of the characters. The only ones I actually have are Care and Hale, the rest were just created for this story, but I'll get them some clothes that don't look noobish eventually

**WARNING! There's a space between htt and ps:/, / and plus, .goo and gle, gle. and com, /ph and otos, and thats it: when copying and pasting, take not of this or it won't work! Thank you :)  
**

htt ps:/ plus .goo gle. com/ph otos/104099414070376721774/albums/5734780209615207617?authkey=CN-nuJC5wObTlQE**  
**


	4. Introductions

**Hey guys. Sorry I couldn't post anything last Friday or Monday night. I was too busy. So now, I'll probably either stick to this Wednesday thing or just the Friday night/afternoon deadline.**

**Well at least I'm paying for it with this extremely long chapter :( **

**I just wanted to get the darn introductions out of the way of the characters so far, so that's in here too :P. **

**Next chapter might be shorter with some action. Or it might be a bit long with a ton of stuff.**

**Anyways, disclaimer says: Wizard101 does not belong to me! As in the author o:**

**Disclaimer has disclaimed what was to be disclaimed.**

* * *

Part 1

* * *

(Backtracking a little bit)

Sestiva walked through the tunnel to Ravenwood.

Everyone seemed to look at her, though they were definitely talking about Bartleby, the great Grandfather tree in the middle of campus, and some life wizards. Curious enough, she walked up to the old tree and touched one of his roots.

Normally, she would feel a rush of power racing through her mana, or source of power. The sensation would be enough to perk up even Cyrus, the grumpy myth teacher.

This time, however, her power seemed to be _drained_ out of her, like when Malorn Ashthorn (the death student teaching death to younger students) grabbed her arm when she dropped her hat.

Sestiva quickly pulled her hand away as if it burned.

She cautiously went inside the great tree to see if in there there might be some answer to this bizarre experience.

Inside Bartleby, Sestiva was horrified.

Normally, the place was well-lit. Bartleby was hollow, but still alive with the "sun" shining down from the canopy and glittering leaves filled with healing powers falling from above. Inside it always seemed magical. It was pretty low-lighted and gloomy now.

In the center of the tree was the spiral door, where younger wizards would venture out to new worlds for the first time and older wizards returned from a hard day battling. Usually it was surrounded by lots; it was empty today.

There were a few life wizards pondering what to do. They were mostly by a few dark spots that seemed to emit some dark energy...Bartleby was rotting?

She couldn't believe it! In the spur of the moment, she ran back outside. Leaves were rustling and some even falling off, wilting.

The great grandfather tree had a great look of pain etched on his face.

Sest ran towards the life house. The door was kind of open, so she slipped inside hoping that she wasn't disrupting any class that just wanted some fresh air.

To her surprise, the classroom was empty. Even Moolinda Wu, the life professor was gone. The door shut behind her as she cautiously entered. Where's Haley, she thought.

Suddenly there was a loud bang behind her.

BOOM!

It was a Wooly Mammoth, an ice school spell a thaumaturge received when they reached level 68. It was blue, had gigantic tusks, and an ice symbol on its forehead.

"Good job, Manny!" a familiar voice said behind the dust the door being broken down had created.

"Caroline?" Sestiva asked, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Sorry, profess- professor?" asked Zac, looking around after he got past the rubble.

Wizards already started to gather around the life school. The young ones gawking at the mammoth and the older ones wondering what happened...then just walking off to the commons.

Caroline fed the large animal a treat and then sent him back to where he came from. "Sorry. The door just wouldn't budge so... where's Haley?" she asked.

"I-I don't know." said Sestiva, " I came here after noticing Bartleby to see if Moolinda knew what was wrong with him. The door was open so I slipped in, but there was no one inside."

Caroline and Zac turned around to see the wilting tree, and Cyrus, arriving to see what the commotion with the Mammoth was about. He didn't seem to notice Bartleby yet, being mostly focused on the life school than the old tree.

"Ms. Moongem! What is the meaning of trying to destroy the life school? You could have damaged some of the myth school, too!" That Cyrus, Caroline and him were on bad terms already, but no doubt he liked her. She had a certain...charm about her.

"Sorry, professor. The door wouldn't budge and seemed locked with magic." Caroline responded, almost solemnly.

Cyrus looked to the gaping hole and back at the thaumaturge, trying to decide if she was telling the truth.

Suddenly Bartleby yelled out. His voice boomed across campus and some newlings fell down, scared. The older wizards calmed them down.

Ambrose then walked in. "By the-!" he said looking at the grandfather tree who seemed tired and in pain. He then turned toward the life school where the three wizards and Cyrus stood.

"Professor Drake, what seems to be the problem here?" he seemed a bit agitated, slightly.

"These students were just rescuing their friend, _Sestiva Lightbloom"_ Cyrus pronounced Sestiva as if she were some sort of disgusting object. Sest looked on with a scowl on her face, they never seemed to get along, ever since she soiled his robe.

"What? And who broke down the door." the headmaster asked.

Caroline sheepishly came forward and raised her hand. "The door wouldn't budge, and none of us could push it open."

"Well then." Ambrose glanced at Bartleby. "Come with me young wizards, I believe its time."

"Woah woah woah, time for what exactly." said Zac, holding up his right hand as if to stop him.  
Without further word, Ambrose teleported them all to his house once again.

* * *

Part 2

* * *

"Geez. Get off me girls!" Zac exclaimed.

Caroline and Sestiva had landed on top of him during the process.  
They got up and helped him up.

"Ambrose! Could you at least give us a warning before you forcefully take us for once?" the frustrated diviner said. "We could've just simply walked over here, too."

"Relax Zac" said Caleb.

"Caleb? Mason?WHat are you guys doing here?" Caroline said, looking around at the array of wizards in the room.

"Well, we-" Mason started. Ambrose had come in, and everyone hushed.

"Glad to see everyone. Where is Caroline Moongem?" the headmaster asked.

Care raised her hand, "Here, sir" she said a bit shyly.

"Your sister has been kidnapped." he said a bit monotonic.

"W-what?" she said quietly, her face full of surprise, and she trembled. The other two looked worried as well.

"Yes, and many of you have seen that our great tree, Bartleby, is losing power." he looked around to see if everyone was paying attention. "Now, as some of you already know, we are currently in pursuit of Morganthe's source. We believe that that may be who is causing all this mess and confusion here in Wizard City."

"So why are we here?" asked Zac.

"You all have been chosen to carry out this mission." Ambrose responded, gesturing to all the wizards there.

"But, why us?" Sestiva asked.

"You are all strong, experienced, and complement each other. No doubt you are the only ones who can achieve this quest."

…..no response as the young wizards looked around at the unfamiliar faces...

"...Because..., you will soon see" said the headmaster a bit hastily.

He looked around at the students, looking at their faces, realizing they hadn't really met each other.

"Ah yes! Please introduce yourselves while I go look for some paperwork." he walked away through some doors behind his desk.

They were already standing in a sort of semi-circle.

Zac started first. "Well ah, my name is Zachary Waterflame. I'm a diviner, or storm wizard. I'm uh, classified as transcended...and I'm 15 years old."

Everyone seemed to follow his example.

"My name is Caroline Moongem. I'm a thaumaturge, or ice wizard. I'm also classified as transcended and I'm 14 years old."

"Hi! I'm Mason Starcatcher. I'm a conjurer, or myth wizard. I'm classified as transcended as well and I'm 16 years old."

"My name's Caleb Silverblade. I'm a necromancer, or death wizard. I'm classified as transcended and I'm also 16 years old."

"My name is Sestiva Lightbloom, hello! :) I'm a theurgist, or life wizard. I'm also classified as transcended and am 14 years old with my birthday coming up. ^^"

"Heya. I'm Bailey Daymender. I'm a pyromancer, or fire wizard, and I've also trained in the life school. I'm classified as a journeyman, being level 18 and all. I'm 16 years old."

"Hello there :). I am Ryan Day. I am a storm mage, classified as a journeyman as well, being level 16. Nice to meet you all. I am 15, almost 16 ^^."

"gosh...why do we have to even be here -.-" mumbled the next wizard. "oh it's my turn..  
"Well, uh, I'm Cole Golden. I'm myth, I'm an adept, level 20. I'm about 17. Who's next?"

"Okay then! My turn :). Hola guys. My name is Miguel Legend. I'm also a Myth guy, with a bit of a balanced background :P. I'm classified as a legendary, level 60. I'm almost 18."

"Oh, uh, hey there. My name is Sophia. I'm a necromancer, though I've trained in thaumaturgy to tower and theurgy to satyr. I'm classified as a transcended mage and I'm a teen like you all."

There was one more guy, intently staring at the one ice mage in the room.

"Ahem. What might be your name?" Care asked, a bit flustered.

"Oh, uh. My name is Daniel Winterhunter. I'm a thaumaturge as well, though I'm classified as a grandmaster. I'm 15." he looked around a bit, then fixed his gaze back upon the ice mage. He grabbed her hand and knelt on one knee. "I apologize Miss Moongem for gazing, your beauty is just so marvelous. My eyes just couldn't avert themselves."

Caroline blushed a bit, trying to pull her hand away slowly as to not seem rude. "Uh-um, why thank you I suppose." She looked toward Zac and Sest to see their responses.

The life mage was grinning, giving Caroline the look of '_somebody likes you :P'_.

Zac, on the other hand, looked a bit ticked off.

Daniel kissed the back of her hand and Zac ripped it away while Bailey started in.

"She's not all that pretty, why not go out with me ;P" she intruded.

"Well ah-" started Daniel, getting up.

"You don't need a thaumaturge anyways, what you need is someone to compliment you ;) A pyromancer is what you need."

"Wow, she really is trying to sell herself..almost desperate" said Sophia.

"What did you say?" responded Bailey. She seemed kinda pissed.

Sophia clasped her mouth, as if she didn't mean to say that.

"Guys, don't fight. We still have a long journey to get through." intervened Ryan before Bailey could pounce on the necromancer.

Ambrose walked in again, sweating a bit.

The room hushed once more and glares went all around once more before the headmaster began to speak.

"I'm sorry to rush this on you, but tomorrow you'll be in Krokotopia. You will meet with Major Talbot of Marleybone who will report to you the current circumstances of the world. It's already late, so rest up, pack up, and be ready to leave early tomorrow morning. Do not worry about your earthly studies, they have all been taken care of." Ambrose then dismissed them all and they each went home.

* * *

"Looks like someone has a boyfriend :P"

"I do not! Gosh X("

"He's totally not your type Care. (whisper) _I don't trust him_ (end whisper)"

-Sestiva, Caroline, Zachary

* * *

**Yay, Haley's been kidnapped, that means action should soon come :D (as you may have read in the beginning)**

**Um, for some reason my docx file says i have more words than this, so I might be missing some info from when i copied and pasted it which makes no sense at all.**

**Ok, so, review, comment, suggest, etc. Please & Thanks :)**

**Next chapter I'll probably try and describe their appearances in the 'author notes' at the bottom of the page. However, first I must accustom myself to these characters before I make a mistake o. o**


	5. Krokotopia

**Hey guys! Long time no see. **

**As we get closer to the end of the school year, things only get more hectic, so I apologize for my lateness :P**

**This chapter is pretty short, only a bit below 1000 words, sadly. **

**I guess that's it for the author's notes, so as always:**

** KingsIsle created Wizard101, it is not a figment of my own imagination alone.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Part1

* * *

Whirlwinds of sand, islands connected only by rickety wooden bridges, and an oasis at the center with a palm tree shadowing over it. It seemed barren and like a hard place to inhabit. Many years ago, though, the Kroks had flourished in this world, leaving pyramids and tombs as their legacy.

The world of Krokotopia was still with merchants and a library on its floating islands. Some wandering spirits as well, perfect for training the younger wizards.

Though, the sun felt good, the wizards sent by Ambrose could not just dawdle, relax, and bask in the warming sun of the desert world.

"Man! That sure was crowded!" said Zac as they got off the Grizzleheimian boat. He stretched a bit and asked. "Remind me again why we couldn't the spiral door here? You guys kinda left me out of it.."

"(goodness -.-) Because that'll take power from Bartleby, power he can't afford to use at this moment." Cody responded, fixing himself as well.

They had come from by the boat of a trader from Grizzleheim who was at Wizard City.

Ambrose had closed off the entrance into the great grandfather tree, so the group had to find another way to their destination...that also included the excited initiates who couldn't wait to train in another world.

So, the heroes asked the traitor in Olde town, where he was, if he could take them to the world of the mighty Kroks, and guess who overheard.

Yep, the initiates, all ready to leave the city of Wizards and head for this sandy world in the spiral.

That resulted in an overcrowded boat ride. Nothing can be worse than being squished up against a stranger.

And worse yet, there weren't many boat parking places so they had to circle around TWICE.

Once landed, they stretched, dusted off, and Caroline went off somewhere.

"Guys! I found Talbot. He might be able to tell us what's going on and why Ambrose sent us here." said Care, returning from the oasis in the middle of the Commons area.

The group walked toward the Middle-aged Marleybonian dog dressed in black and white.

"Good morning to you young wizards. Are you here to train?" asked Talbot. "Ah, where are my manners. I am Sergeant Major Talbot. Though you may call me Sergeant."

"Good day to you, sir ^^" Caroline smiled and bowed politely. "Ambrose has sent us. Would you mind explaining to us why he sent us?" she asked in a sort of Marleybonian accent.

"Wow, not a dash of shyness. Good job, Care :P" whispered Zac. "lol, shush." Caroline whispered back.

The sergeant told them of the brisk behavior the wandering salamanders, kroks, and undead were exhibiting. The wizards who had come to train can not defeat them without help. It seems as though the new and improved minions have a new influence behind them.

Major Talbot then left to go report of their coming to the other officers on duty.

"Okay, guys, how about this?" Caleb started, drawing out a plan in the wet sand by the oasis pool. "Sophia, Zachary, and Ryan, you guys go to the Pyramid of the Sun. The enemies there are mostly fire."

The trio nodded and formed a little group.

Caleb continued, "Sestiva, Miguel, Bailey, and Daniel; you guys get to go to the Krokosphinx, *sarcastically* yay!

"And finally, Caroline, Cole, Mason, and I will be going into the Tomb of Storm. I assume that's their headquarters since their queen is buried there.

"Are we all good?" He looked around.

"No, wait." Said Daniel. "I'm ice, why am I going to the ice place?"

Caleb glared at Daniel for a second. "Uh-huh, hmm. Okay, join the fire group."

"They'll ice shield" he protested.

"Fine. Mason, do you mind switching with him?" Caleb asked, hesitating a bit.

"Huh? Oh, yea, sure... no problem." Mason responded, asking 'what are you up to?' with his facial expression.

"Are we good now?" Cal looked around and they all nodded.

"So we'll be meeting over by the library after 3 days. Ask around, battle a bit if you have to, and get some information about what is going on."

They all stared at him for a moment.

Sigh. "I don't mean to take leadership position so suddenly, but time is of the essence and I don't think anyone else has a plan, do you?... Well, let's get going, too late for that question."

"Good luck guys!" said Caroline as her group rode their mounts to their first obsticle.

* * *

**********Groups:**

Zachary, Sophia, Ryan

Mason, Sestiva, Bailey, Miguel

Caleb, Caroline, Cole, Daniel

* * *

**So, recently I've been having a slight writer's block, and regents and finals are coming up as well as an audition. So the next 3-4 chapters are gonna be the last until the middle of June. **

**Anyhow, rate, comment, suggest, review, etc. Thanks :)**


End file.
